1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card edge connector, and in particular to a card edge connector connecting an electronic card to a printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,195,498 issued to Wang et al. on Mar. 27, 2007 discloses a card edge connector connecting an electronic card to a printed circuit board. The card edge connector comprises an insulative housing with a pair of side arms extending forwardly from two opposite ends. The insulative housing forms an upper wall, a lower wall and a central slot defined therebetween for receiving the electronic card. A plurality of upper and lower terminal grooves are respectively defined on the upper and lower walls for receiving conductive terminals therein. Each conductive terminal comprises an elongated body portion, a contacting portion extending forwardly from one end of the body portion in a slantwise manner, at least one retention portion extending forwardly from a middle portion of the body portion, and a solder portion extending rearwardly from the other end of the body portion. Each retention portion forms a plurality of barbs thereon for interfering with inner walls of the terminal groove so as to secure the conductive terminal in the terminal groove. However, the interfering force between the conductive terminal and the inner walls may result distortion of the conductive terminal or rotation of the conductive terminal. Obviously, an improved card edge connector is highly desired to overcome the aforementioned problem.